Welding a nozzle to an opening in the side of a round vessel or pipe requires a welder to hold the nozzle in proper orientation and depth within the opening while simultaneously tach welding the nozzle in place. Industry standard nozzles are provided in standard diameters and lengths and include a flange attached to one end, while the other end is contoured cut to match the curvature of the sidewall of a vessel or pipe that the nozzle will be welded to. The particular alignment of the nozzle in orientation with the vessel or pipe depends on the specifications of the particular plumbing or vessel to be fabricated. Normally, the longitudinal axis of the nozzle will be aligned perpendicularly in relation to the longitudinal axis of the subject vessel or pipe while the longitudinal axis of the nozzle may also be aligned radially along the longitudinal axis of the subject vessel to coincide with the opening where the nozzle will be welded.
A problem in the fabricating industry and for pipe fitters, is the difficulty encountered when attempting to weld a nozzle on a pipe or vessel while also holding the nozzle in alignment with the subject vessel or pipe. Normally, the pipe or vessel is positioned horizontally so that the longitudinal axis of the nozzle to be welded in place is vertical above the opening in the sidewall of the vessel or pipe. In this position the nozzle, under the influence of gravity, will fall directly through the opening in the sidewall of the vessel or pipe. Accordingly, the welder must support the nozzle a proper depth in the opening while also aligning the nozzle in proper orientation both radially and archingly in relation with the longitudinal axis of the vessel or pipe. The present invention is bolted directly to the flange of the standard nozzle, and includes two extendable and adjustable legs that align and support the nozzle over the opening while welding.
Prior to the present invention there has never been a jig which is specially adapted for aligning nozzles to be welded in place on an outside of a pipe and/or round vessel. Jigs for welding pipe to pipe have been patented however, these prior inventions are not adaptable for use with nozzles and furthermore are not adaptable for vessels. The prior art patents include Jasper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,096 and Stefz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,716.
The present invention is easily adapted for use with numerous size nozzles and includes a nozzle flange support plate with two extendable support legs which support the nozzle in adjustable relationship with the longitudinal axis of the subject pipe or vessel and in a desired depth in the opening in the vessel or pipe. The present invention is adaptable for numerous size nozzles, nozzles with different size flanges and also adaptable for use on pipes and vessels of various diameters. Furthermore the present jig may also be used to support and align a nozzle for welding on flat material if necessary.